


Scream Queens

by MoonWorks (yourrain)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Public Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrain/pseuds/MoonWorks
Summary: Sylvain owes Felix a date. Felix has his own plans.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Scream Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! The power of Sylvix has revived my creative muse enough to churn out whatever this is. 
> 
> For those of you who don't know, 'scream queen' refers to the female lead in horror films. I think it's a fun term that makes for a pretty good title. 
> 
> I miss going out, especially to movies so, please enjoy this cutesy date.

It’s Saturday evening, and “ball-drippin’” hot as Sylvain so eloquently puts it. Felix finds that description disgusting, to say the least, and nearly hangs up.

“Oh, c’mon, Fe,” Sylvain’s whining trickles through the earbud. “Your season is starting soon, and we won’t have time to hang out once the semester gets goin’.”

That thought is a bit depressing. Felix’s hand makes its way to the treadmill’s controls, upping the speed and incline.

Felix will be starting his junior year soon and with a major — two actually, and a minor— officially declared, he’ll have to buckle down. Even more so than he has been. Like a fool, he’d allowed Annie to rope him into helping with freshman move-in and orientation. (“Volunteering looks good, Felix! And you may be able to get a letter of rec out of it!”) Not only is he losing out on the last two weeks of summer vacation, but he’s expected to check up on these children until the end of the quarter. Who the hell does he look like, their RA? The thought of dealing with a bunch of whiny 18-year-olds’ bullshit for two months is enough to get his blood boiling, let alone two _semesters._ He doesn’t understand how Ashe does it!

Sylvain’s master’s program requires an obscene amount of his time from reading to writing and research for his thesis. Goddess, the thesis! Despite his normal flippancy, Sylvain can be quite serious about his work, as evidenced by his ghosting their entire friend group during his capstone last year. Felix expects something similar this time around.

“I can hear you torturing that poor machine, Fe. Tell you what, you cool down, rinse off, and I’ll see you in 30, yeah?”

Felix grudgingly lowers the speed and incline. “Yeah.”

True to his word, as Felix makes his way down the gym steps, there’s Sylvain in all of his tanned and freckled glory, one arm hanging out of the window of his 1969 Dodge Charger. Felix finds himself a bit disappointed that he’s not being picked up on the bike tonight. (Though blasting bass-boosted versions of his favorite songs as they speed down the highway also holds its own appeal.) Sylvain lets out an appreciative whistle once he notices Felix. Felix has to resist the urge to blush. There’s no way he looks good right now, not with steam-reddened skin and his loose hair still dripping onto his shoulders. Stupid hair tie deciding to break out of nowhere.

“Hey there, gorgeous. Need a lift?”

Felix scoffs. Loathe as he is to admit it, Sylvain’s usual flirting is actually much better than this. Fine. He’s feeling playful today. “And wind up dead in a ditch somewhere? No, thanks.”

Felix turns and continues down the sidewalk, pointedly ignoring Sylvain as he rolls by alongside him. He can feel Sylvain’s eyes raking over his body. Perhaps all of the squatting with Dimitri is finally paying off.

“Well, you are _much_ too cute to toss into a ditch. And much too beautiful to be spending a Saturday night all by your lonesome,” He waves Felix over. “C’mon, I know a place.”

Felix rolls his eyes but slowly wanders closer anyway, folding his arms on the windowsill. “Sorry, but I’ve got a boyfriend.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sylvain’s arm snakes around Felix to toy with the stretchy waistband that clings to his hips. “Is he big?”

“Yeah,” Felix agrees, leaning into the car to peck Sylvain’s lips. He doesn’t even mind the way the doorframe digs into his stomach. “A big dork.”

“Sure, but how’s his—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Gautier.”

Sylvain leans further back into his abhorrently low seat, smoothing a hand through his bouncy apple-red hair. “Man, if only there was some other way to occupy my mouth,” Sylvain’s easy grin returns, creasing the corners of his eyes and dimpling his cheeks just the way Felix likes. “I might be quiet then.”

Felix rolls his eyes and walks around the front of the car, enjoying the feel of the smooth black paint job beneath his fingertips. In one quick motion, Felix chucks his bag into the back while flinging himself from the passenger seat and across the console into Sylvain’s lap. It’s a pleasant 5 minutes spent reacquainting their lips before Sylvain gently pushes him away.

“All right,” Sylvain swipes his tongue across Felix’s bottom lip a final time. “We gotta get going.”

“What if I want to stay here?” Felix wiggles against Sylvain, stirring up the scent of whatever environmentally friendly detergent Dedue has persuaded Sylvain into using this month.

Felix likes to think he has a reasonable if not tame libido. After two months apart, anyone would be desperate for their (brand-new) boyfriend’s…attention. Especially when said boyfriend decided it would be a _great_ idea to introduce his younger, decidedly inexperienced boyfriend to the joys of the orgasm mere **hours** before hopping on a plane to visit his grandmother in a village so remote that not even the best search engine can find it.

“Doing it in the middle of campus? Why Fe, I didn’t know you had it in you!”

“Shut up!” Felix turns a shade of red to rival that of the supple leather interior surrounding them. Doing “it” in public is nothing short of absolutely disgusting, no matter what certain aspects of his anatomy have to say about it.

Sylvain chuckles, “Buckle up, babe.”

Felix pouts as he’s deposited into the seat and buckled in as if he’s a child. (Pouting gets him his way a good 80% of the time, after all.) Instead of relenting, Sylvain reaches a long arm into the backseat to retrieve an over-priced protein pack with cubes of meat and cheese and nuts.

“This should keep your mouth occupied, though.”

Felix feels a touch of pride at being allowed to eat in here, unlike other people. (One of the many, _many reasons_ for Sylvain and Dorothea’s breakup according to her.) The snack occupies Felix for all of 5 minutes.

“Where are we going and don’t you dare say ‘it’s a surprise.’” Felix rifles through the glovebox, pleased to find Sylvain has replaced the flimsy yellow and brown hair elastics he keeps there with black ones made for extra thick hair.

“Okay, I won’t,” Sylvain says. Instead, he holds up the auxiliary cord as a peace-offering.

Felix takes it. “Why even install a new system with sound magic if we’re just gonna use the aux?”

“A man needs options!”

“Mmhmm,” Felix hums in response. He has a sudden suspicion that they’re finally going on a date. It’s a prerequisite that he and Sylvain had skipped over because, as always, Sylvain wouldn’t stop running his mouth—or his tongue rather.

Felix looks out the window, observing their path. He gasps a few moments later when Sylvain exits the highway, and they move in the direction of the mall. “We’re going to the steakhouse?”

The rare excitement in Felix’s voice is enough to make Sylvain feel utterly neglectful. _Of course,_ he should’ve left time for a proper dinner, no matter that Felix usually turns it down.

“Sorry, Fe. I didn’t even think about that. I’ll make reservations for next week. Let’s get some tapas tomorrow instead. We need to replace your runners anyway.”

Felix slumps in his seat, appeased before he could be upset. “I want picanha,” He sighs.

“I know,” Sylvain lifts a hand to smooth his knuckles across Felix’s cheek between shifting gears. “Perdón, cariño.”

Felix softens a bit at the Spanish. Sylvain has always leaned into his French side, _the Gautier side_. A perfect curation of the stereotypical love for high fashion, complex foods, and lofty philosophy that makes most people’s heads spin. And of course, cheesy pick-up lines. The pick-up lines are cheesy in Spanish too, but instead of presenting as a nasally, coquettish purr, they crash down in a wave of perfectly rolled Rs and airy lisps that send shivers down Felix’s spine. Sylvain is so, _so_ smart and so good at everything he does, but juggling five languages with ease is particularly high up on the list of turn-ons for Felix. The latter burns with shame as his mother’s Hakka slips away from him year by year.

“Okay, we’re getting close. Do you need to go to the bathroom?” He gestures to the number of chain stores lining the road. “They should have a family restroom.”

“I’m fine,” Felix says.

“You sure?”

Felix wants to be irritated at Sylvain’s coddling, but instead, he says, “Actually, can we stop?”

“Of course, baby.”

Felix is in and out of the store in record time, returning with a small bag in hand. Sylvain raises a brow as Felix enters the car. He can make out a bottle (shampoo?) and hear the sound of cardboard jiggling in the plastic.

“You know I keep some tampons in here,” Sylvain says, tapping the glovebox for emphasis. Felix had indeed noticed them when he pulled out the hair ties. 

“I, ah, don’t like that kind,” Felix says, immediately turning his face away as he shoves his purchase into his gym bag. Sylvain notes how he seems flustered as he fastens his seatbelt. “C’mon, aren’t we going to be late for whatever it is you’re planning?”

“Oh?” Sylvain hums as he pulls out of the lot. “I thought that was the kind you use. Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing for everything,” Felix says. “It’s really…nice that you think about stuff like that. I appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Sylvain lifts Felix’s hand to his mouth, idly brushing his lips to his knuckles. “Anything for you, Felix.”

Felix bites his lips to keep from smiling. “Yeah… you too.”

“Really?” Felix huffs as the employee slides a pair of crisp vouchers through the slot in the window with a bored “Enjoy your movie.”

“Thank you,” Sylvain says, charming as ever as he tugs Felix along.

“You know I don’t like movies.” Felix used to hate them, in fact. They’re long, dull, and the characters are always whispering while the music blares ceaselessly in the background. The only reason he puts up with movies at home is that they’ve become a sort of bonding activity for the two of them. “Also, isn’t this the crappy theater?”

“One, IMAX is overrated,” Sylvain nods at the clerk as she tears their tickets and hands them back along with a small goodie bag. “Two, this place has better snacks—”

“IMAX is too loud,” Felix agrees, cutting Sylvain off before he can go into a tirade. His ears are _still_ ringing from the time Annie dragged him to see that god-awful period romance last year. “Those chairs are nice though. I bet these ones suck. They’re probably way too narrow, and velvet is _disgusting.”_

“And as I was about to say three,” Sylvain wraps an arm around Felix to guide him into the concessions queue. “I can’t put my arms around you like this at the other one.”

Despite his feelings on PDA, Felix melts into Sylvain’s hold—just a bit. “Because the seats are too big or because everyone in that part of town is a bigoted asshat?”

“A little of both,” Sylvain concedes. “FREEZIE or soda? I heard their chicken is pretty good, too.”

“Neither! Why are we even here? You know I can’t eat this stuff! Coach would kill me.” Felix exclaims as he squints at the fading menus hanging overhead. “What? It’s expensive as all Ailell! 16 gold for a medium popcorn combo? For 10 gold I could buy 100 bags at the commissary, and we could rent a movie at home. In our pajamas!” Or, if Felix is honest, without any clothing at all.

“No worries, Fe! It’s all a part of the deal! We get...” Sylvain brandishes the tickets and begins to read off of them in his best advertiser voice. “Two large fountain drinks or Fódlan FREEZIE beverages which can be substituted for select bottled beverages for one extra silver. One large popcorn with refills—nice. Nachos or pretzel bites with cheese that can be upgraded to mozzarella sticks for 2 gold more—fancy. The choice of two of the following: 100% beef hot dog, premium pizza, or crispy chicken tenders. And finally, one large candy or ice cream bar. Not bad.”

“Next in line, please!” A cheerful voice rings out across the lobby. Felix grumbles as they meander to the register.

“Welcome to Nuvelle Cinemas! My name’s Anna. What can I get started for you, gentlemen?”

Felix, who is never at a loss for words, falters, his whole body flushing in an instant. “Ah.”

Sylvain can hazard a guess as to why Felix’s lack of social graces aside. A few months of testosterone has done wonders for Felix’s appearance, but Sylvain knows he still worries about it. Especially now, in fitting sportswear with only a sports bra to smooth his chest.

The woman tilts her head, looking to Sylvain for assistance. “Sir?”

Felix snaps back to attention. “Uh, yeah. We have a coupon or something. S-Sylvain— show her the um, tickets, please.”

Sylvain hands them over with a fond little smile.

“Oooh, the ‘Scream Queens’ promo! It was packed last night, but I think you two will practically have the place to yourselves tonight!”

“It’s what I’m hoping for,” Sylvain chuckles.

“Alright, here’s your popcorn,” She says, daintily setting down a bucket so large that Felix is confident he could fit Annette into it with minimal effort. “And for your drinks?”

Sylvain turns to Felix. “Fe?”

“One FREEZIE, and can the other be a blue Dragonnade?”

“Of course!” Anna says. “Is sugar-free alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Sylvain watches Felix ramble off the rest of their order, only interrupting to produce a Member Card.

“Ah, thanks a lot, Anna,” Felix says as he takes the tray from her. “Really.”

She smiles. “It’s my pleasure! Enjoy the show!”

Sylvain manages to refrain from commenting as he douses their popcorn in an ungodly amount of butter and cheese seasoning and grabs extra jalapeños for Felix’s nachos.

“Okay, so maybe this theater doesn’t suck,” Felix says when he returns to the topping station with Sylvain’s half-cherry-half-cola FREEZIE and their sour candy. “My shoes aren’t sticking to the floor, so I guess they actually clean here.”

“Told you so.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Felix grouses as he follows Sylvain into the theater. It’s definitely older, but impeccably clean. As Anna guessed, there are only a few people present. “Geez, did this movie get bad reviews or something?”

“Oh, not at all. It’s one of the most acclaimed horror films of all time, actually. Come on, top row off to the side.”

“Wait, this isn’t even a new movie?” Felix asks, pointedly watching each step to avoid spilling his armful of snacks.

“Nope! Class is in session. Today, we’re going to learn about American slasher films! Look in the bag,” Sylvain says as he takes the drinks from Felix.

“Ugh,” Felix groans. He shouldn’t have expected any less from the movie-buff that is Sylvain. He reaches into the goodie bag and finds a program. “6 movies? We’re gonna be here all night!”

“It’s come and go. We can leave early if you need a break. We just have to get our hands stamped.”

“I see we missed the first one. ‘ _Nightmare on Elm Street?_ ’ Is that the one with the burn-victim Wolverine dude?” Felix muses aloud. “Why didn’t you get me sooner?”

Sylvain’s expression softens in a way that Felix has come to learn means he’s trying to spare his feelings. “I don’t think you’d care for that one, babe.”

“Why? Because I cried when we watched _Edward Scissorhands?_ I was _eight!_ I’m not scared now,” Felix insists as Sylvain herds him into the wall-hugging loveseat. Embarrassing as it is, it’s also nice not to have to deal with a stranger on the other side, only a decorative curtain.

“Well, we can watch that one at home if you really want to. Anyway, you get comfy. I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?”

“Gotta wash my hands!” Sylvain wiggles his fingers for emphasis as he bounds down the steps.

“Germaphobe!” Felix exclaims with a smile. He does, however, douse his hands in Sylvain’s fancy sanitizer before sneaking a handful of popcorn. Felix takes a moment to savor the fluffy bits in his mouth. Warm, crunchy, not too greasy despite Sylvain’s treatment. Goddess, it’s _good_ , especially for someone who’s gone without junk food for so long he’s forgotten the taste of it. He takes an experimental sip of the slushy. It’s pleasantly cool and refreshing, but much too sweet. Any more and he might be sick. Well, at least it’ll be nice when he licks the taste out of it out Sylvain’s mouth later. By the time Sylvain returns, Felix has worked his way through a third of the popcorn, half of his nachos, and two chicken tenders.

Sylvain grins as he sits down.

“Oh, shut up!” Felix mutters with significantly less heat than usual.

“I didn’t say anything,” Sylvain says. He sits down and opens his mouth with a little “Ah.”

Felix scoffs as he sauces a piece of chicken and guides it into Sylvain’s mouth.

Sylvain hums in consideration. “That’s pretty good. How’re the nachos?”

“I like them.”

They spend the next several minutes ranking the snacks until the lights dim.

“Ooh, showtime!” Sylvain shrugs out of his bomber jacket, treating Felix to a whiff of his cologne. The smell is making him feel a bit light-headed, in a good way.

Sylvain always smells nice, but usually, it’s a warm, playful combination of mandarin and bergamot. It’s the comforting scent of the man who has acted as an elder brother to all of them for so long. This new smell is something else entirely. Still warm, but much more sophisticated. Felix inhales subtly. He’s reminded of good coffee as he’s hit with the richness of mocha and vanilla. But there’s more to it. Sylvain shifts, and a mix of cinnamon and nutmeg rises up to greet Felix. There’s something else underneath it all, something familiar and almost acrid, that he can’t place.

“You smell weird,” Felix says. He winces a little. The compliment he’d forged in his mind had come out wrong as they so often do.

“Hmm?” Sylvain turns to blink at Felix. “Oh, that’s probably just my cologne.”

“Obviously,” Felix scoffs. “That’s not what you usually wear, is it?”

Sylvain has the nerve to look surprised as he shakes his head. “I like to save this one for special occasions,” He says nonchalantly as he returns his attention to the screen.

“I’d hardly call an old movie ‘special,’” Felix mutters.

There’s not a hint of flirtation in Sylvain’s voice as he says, “Maybe not, but you’re here, so that makes it worthwhile.” Felix always used to roll his eyes and tut at his classmates, wondering how girls fell for Sylvain so quickly.

He’s beginning to understand now.

Although Felix is not usually one for outings, this is… nice. The seats are clean and comfortable. The food is good. And with the movie providing ample distraction, he’s not expected to engage in small talk, something he’s always hated. Felix is hit with a sudden realization. In the darkness, no one can see him. No one can judge him. He can just _exist_. He lets out a breath, releasing tension he didn’t even realize he was holding. He quietly removes his hoodie before settling into the seat.

Sylvain is impressed. While his plans for the evening rely on Felix’s cooperation, he had honestly expected Felix to get up and leave within the first 20 minutes. Amazingly, Felix holds his tongue until a brief intermission is announced before he goes into his diatribe.

“That’s _it_?” Felix sounds more indignant than he ever has after a film. Felix had made a sincere effort to engage with the film, but it’s just so _stupid_.

“Yeah,” Sylvain says. “Until the sequels, anyway.”

“That made no sense!” Felix turns to Sylvain so he can rant in earnest.

“So, this guy just offs his sister at fucking six-years-old because she had sex?”

“Mmmhmm,” Sylvain nods, knowing it’s a rhetorical question.

“Then he’s locked up for like 20 years and doesn’t say shit to anyone and has the mind of a child, but somehow, he manages to escape a high-security mental institution, can drive a car, and decides to stalk this random ass girl from— where even are they?”

“Haddonfield, Illinois,” Sylvain offers.

“Haddonfield, Illinois!” Felix throws up his hands. “And this dumbass doctor, instead of like calling the police or something just decides he’s gonna take on a confirmed murderer that he calls ‘the evil’ by himself with the power of _what_ his shiny bald head?”

Sylvain snickers a bit at that, equally amused by Felix’s wild gestures and snippy commentary.

“Then Mask Dude just goes and murders all of these horny teenagers— who apparently get high and rob graves often enough that no one questions a missing tombstone— and he doesn’t even know them? What was _the point_? Where were their parents? I know Coach is weirdly overprotective, but do literally no adults besides Dr. Dumbass, and Pedo Cop exist in this world?”

Sylvain delights in the rest of Felix’s commentary before beginning to do his “weird analysis thing” as Felix so lovingly refers to it. 

“Well, the seventies were a rough time in the states. Films made during that period are known for leaving things open-ended on purpose to echo real-life uncertainty. Let’s start with Michael. What does he look like?”

“How should I know? He always has on that stupid mask.”

“Exactly! Now, let’s talk about the point of the killer’s mask.”

One lengthy lecture later, Felix has a greater appreciation for the film. In fact, he wants to watch it again to see if he can find even half of what Sylvain was on about.

“Okay, so maybe it’s not that dumb,” He looks at the pamphlet. “So next we have ‘ _Friday the 13 th_,’ a long intermission, and… ‘ _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_?’” Felix rereads it just to be sure. He turns to Sylvain with a grimace. “Okay, that second one sounds really stupid.”

Sylvain wiggles his eyebrows in lieu of a response.

“Well,” Felix huffs, trying not to smile. “Are you getting more snacks or not?”

Felix, for the record, is _not_ scared. He’s merely been caught off guard. And it isn’t just him. The auditorium is packed by now, so his gasp – _not scream_ —is one of many. If he wasn’t distracted, he would have something to say about all of these cowards. Especially that girl right across the aisle from them who had jumped into (presumably) her girlfriend’s lap after the first scare and had been there ever since. Soothed and later distracted with snacks and kisses. It’s not like Felix needs anything like that, of course. Still, Sylvain has kept his hands to himself tonight more than Felix can recall since meeting the guy, and he can’t help but be discomfited by that. If he were scared, would Sylvain even notice?

Felix jerks again, but this time it’s due to Sylvain’s feather-light touch on his wrist. “You okay?” Sylvain asks in a low voice, full lips brushing the shell of Felix’s ear. Felix feels a shiver run up his spine for an entirely different reason then.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Sylvain pulls away, and Felix’s heart sinks a bit. Sylvain settles back into his seat before draping an arm over Felix, giving the latter a light squeeze on the shoulder.

Felix doesn’t object.

Those girls are _rude_.

At least that’s what Felix tells himself to quell the pit forming in his stomach. They’re being quiet about it, but Felix has been trained to notice the slightest movement, and knows for certain those little gasps aren’t from fear or pain. While everyone else is mesmerized by the gore on the screen, he finds his eyes drawn to the kneading motion happening beneath Scared Girl’s shirt. After a few moments, he watches that same hand slide down her body and underneath her skirt. Felix feels his eyes widening. There’s no way. They notice him then and give him coy smiles, one lifting a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. He jerks his head away, startling Sylvain out of his immersion.

“What’s up, babe?” Sylvain whispers in concern. “Do we need to go?”

Felix shakes his head, desperately trying to ignore the throbbing in his trousers.

For all of his various sexcapades, Sylvain can honestly say he’s never fooled around at a movie theater despite it being common practice. He doesn’t mind that others do, but if he’s paid to watch a film, he’s going to watch the film.

They’re about ten minutes it to _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ when Felix raises the armrest separating them and scoots closer to Sylvain on the large seat. He can’t help the swell of delight he feels when Felix rests his head on his shoulder. Felix was always clingy as a child, but Sylvain figures that’s something that had been lost over time. He’s glad to know some of that sweetness has survived.

“Gettin’ tired?” He asks.

Felix shakes his head.

“Okay, lemme know.” He dares to put his arm around Felix again and is pleased not to be batted away. He doesn’t intend to do more than that, but of course, Felix has other plans.

It’s Sylvain’s turn to gasp when he feels Felix’s lips brush his neck. His neck has always been sensitive, so it’s pleasant but wholly unexpected from _Felix_ of all people.

“Fe?” He questions but receives no response other than another kiss, this time with a bit of teeth.

Sylvain, who has been lauded as a “sex god” since age 16, is at a loss. The crowd had thinned out some, most of the patrons choosing to sit near the bottom. But they aren’t alone here and this movie isn’t as loud as the others. Felix makes up his mind for him, guiding Sylvain’s hand from his shoulder to his chest and making him squeeze like some perverse puppet. Sylvain is surprised to be greeted with a handful of supple breast rather than the stiffness of a sports bra. When had Felix taken that off? More importantly, when had Felix’s chest _developed_ so much? Sylvain doesn’t have time to think about it as Felix sucks a mark into his neck while experimentally flicking his thumb across a nipple. Sylvain lets out the tiniest grunt before biting his lip. He glances down and Felix has that look. The one he always gets before a tough match. Determined. _Hungry._

Yeah. Sylvain’s screwed.

Felix is rather pleased with himself. He may technically be a virgin, but that doesn’t mean he’s as clueless as everyone thinks he is. While he hadn’t expected this to happen so soon, he’s _ready_ for it. He’d grilled Dorothea and Mercedes for any and all advice they had and prepared well. He just needs Sylvain to read the air for once.

Sylvain seems to be catching on now, finally exploring Felix’s body properly. His hands still haven’t made it below the waist, so Felix will just have to show him what he wants. He gives one last roll of his hips, making them both moan softly, before climbing out of Sylvain’s lap. Sylvain follows along, drawn like a magnet. The look Sylvain’s giving him makes Felix’s cheeks light up. Sylvain has _never_ looked at him like that. He immediately averts his eyes. Felix normally hates attention, but being the object of Sylvain’s desire is empowering. So, he leans back and spreads his legs.

Truthfully, Felix has barely touched himself there, too afraid to “ruin” himself after successfully passing the church’s “purity test” on his 13th birthday. That had been immensely uncomfortable, both physically and emotionally. But he’s 20 now. An adult! And it hadn’t hurt at all when Manuela gave him a check-up last week. Besides, Sylvain has touched lots of people, so it’ll feel good, right? His mouth certainly had. Felix grabs Sylvain’s hand and guides it into his pants, smirking a little at the shock on Sylvain’s face upon realizing Felix had ditched his boxers as well. Sylvain’s eyes are affectionate, but his grin is nothing short of wicked as he begins to move his hand.

Sylvain takes his time caressing Felix’s abdomen and his inner thighs before finally moving to the center of his arousal. The lazy swiping of Sylvain’s thumb across his dick shouldn’t be enough to do anything, but Felix finds his eyes slipping shut and little sighs drip from his lips all the same. Soon Sylvain is toying with his folds as well, gently massaging them between his fingers in a way that makes Felix’s toes curl. Sylvain begins to tease him with a finger then. He slides it into the first knuckle and withdraws it several times before rocking it into the second knuckle and repeating the process until it’s fully sheathed. Felix wants to snap at him for going so slow, but his steady pace feels wonderful. Once he begins to relax again, savoring the easy rhythm, Sylvain adds a second finger and Felix thinks he might melt into a pile of goo.

“Shh,” Sylvain chuckles against his ear before moving his lips back to Felix’s chest.

Felix hadn’t even realized he was getting a little loud. He can’t help it. Between those clever fingers and the greedy mouth sucking his tits dry, he is bound to go over the edge any second. The moment of clarity reminds Felix that he hasn’t been paying any attention to Sylvain. Cautiously, he moves a hand to the bulge in Sylvain’s jeans, squeezing lightly. He’s rewarded with a deep groan. Encouraged, Felix rubs Sylvain through the fabric for a moment before popping open the button and yanking down the zipper. 

Felix doesn’t know if he’s more surprised by the incredible heat rolling off of him or the sheer size of Sylvain. Dorothea and Mercedes had informed him that Sylvain was being truthful about his endowments, but it’s still a shock. Felix isn’t a small man, standing at a respectable 174 centimeters, but even he can’t quite close his hand around the thickest part of Sylvain. Suddenly, the fingers inside of him seem like _nothing._ Felix tentatively moves his hand up and down Sylvain’s length, trying to match the pace Sylvain’s working him at. It doesn’t seem to get much reaction out of Sylvain. Felix frowns.

“That’s good, babe,” Sylvain says. “A little harder, please?”

Sylvain reaches his free hand down and adjusts Felix’s loose grip into something firmer. He moves their hands at a steady pace until Felix gets the hang of it. Felix grows bolder after a moment, swiping his thumb over the swollen head and dipping his fingers low to toy with his balls. One particular sharp twist has Sylvain moaning out an _Auugh_ that Felix wants to hear again and again.

“Shh,” Felix teases.

Sylvain lets out an embarrassed giggle before Felix captures his lips. They swallow each other’s moans, working themselves with abandon. They’re really doing this. They’re going to get away with it too! The thought thrills Felix to no end. Felix becomes so slick that Sylvain can thrust three fingers with ease meanwhile Sylvain’s own excessive pre-cum has Felix pumping him like one of Coach’s prized shotguns. Even their mouths are barely enough to conceal the noise and Felix’s only thought is that he’ll make sure Sylvain comes first. An angry groan goes up from the crowd and the pair stops immediately.

The film stutters once, twice before the heroine’s face dissolves into a black spot and an awful grinding sound fills the room.

“Uh oh,” Sylvain comments, moving off of Felix and covering himself with his jacket just as the lights come on.

“What’s happening?” Felix asks, more than a bit annoyed that they didn’t get to finish.

“Looks like the film got damaged,” Sylvain says.

“Oh, great,” Felix huffs.

“As if you two were watching it,” Calls a smug female voice. The couple’s heads whip around and Felix feels like he may combust as he recognizes the girls across from them immediately.

There, Hilda, the cheerleader, is perched atop Marianne from the ministerial program.

Sylvain laughs his way out of the situation as he always does.

“Oh, hey, Hilda. Hardly recognized you with your hair down. Hiya, Marianne.”

“Hello,” The girls say in sync.

“What are you doing here?” Felix snaps, because it’s the only way he knows how to handle this sort of embarrassment.

“The same thing as you, apparently,” Hilda replies without missing a beat. “I’d expect no less out of Sylvain, but I’m surprised at you, Felix! I guess it’s true what they say about good little boys and girls from Faerghus going wild at school. So much for leaving room for Sothis!”

“Hilda,” Marianne chides.

Felix sputters indignantly until Sylvain chimes in. “Let it be known that I came here with the purest intentions and did not expect things to go quite like this.”

“Oooh,” Hilda hums, looking Felix dead in the eye. “Is _that_ why Manuela loaded you up with condoms the other day? I was wondering!” Felix had made quite the scene as he stormed out of the examination room to retrieve his ID from Hilda at the desk, after all.

Felix is out of his seat with his hoodie and their trash in record time. “We’re leaving.”

“Huh? What about the last movie?” Sylvain is up on his feet despite his protests.

“Thanks for the show, boys!” Hilda titters as they make their escape.

Felix bangs his head lightly against the dashboard until Sylvain urges him to stop.

“Don’t worry, Fe. Hilda likes to tease, but she won’t go spreadin’ any rumors; she knows how important reputation is.”

“I know that.”

“Oh?” Sylvain says. “Then what’s buggin’ you?”

Felix shakes his head.

“Fe,” Sylvain sighs. He lays his head on the dashboard so they’re eye to eye. “If you trust me enough to let me finger you in the middle of a crowded theater, I think you can tell me what’s got you down.”

“It’s just the fact that I…enjoyed it,” Felix averts his eyes. “A lot.”

Sylvain’s eyebrows raise in concern. He gathers Felix’s face in his hands to make him look at him. “Felix, you should **always** be enjoying it when you’re doing stuff like that. If you don’t like it, then you stop it. Right away. Doesn’t matter who it is, including me. Got it?”

Instead of agreeing, Felix asks “Do you think I’m a pervert? For wanting to do that stuff in public?”

“Oh, is that what you mean?” Sylvain sighs in relief. “Not at all. There’s even a word for it. ‘Kink.’ Lots of people have them. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Do you have ‘kinks?’” Felix asks.

“More than I care to admit,” Sylvain grins, kissing Felix on the forehead before sitting up. “Well, it’s getting late anyway. Do you want to stay over tonight? Dedue just did the laundry so—”

Felix cuts him off. “After we finish.”

“Excuse me?”

Felix points to Sylvain’s erection which hadn’t completely calmed from their earlier activities.

“Ahh. Well, it’s fine. I had a lot of fun and that’s good enough for me. Buckle up.”

Felix refuses, folding his arms. “I want to finish.”

Sylvain sighs albeit affectionately. Felix never likes to leave things undone. “Baby, you don’t owe me anything. You know that, right?”

“I know that,” Felix nods. “It felt good, so I want to finish, and I know you do too.”

“Well, I can’t deny that,” Sylvain says. “Okay, I’ll get us home quick. Seatbelt.”

“I want to do it now,” Felix insists. “Here.”

“ _In the car_?” Sylvain sounds absolutely gobsmacked. Sure, when buying the thing he had considered the size of the backseat and the length of the hood should he get up to certain activities, but things like that don’t happen in real life. Or if they do, they’re disappointing. See beach and shower sex. “Why?”

Felix shrugs and in a way that Sylvain finds much too innocent says, “It’s my kink.”

Sylvain makes a sound that’s half startled laugher, half him choking. “Okay, fair enough,” He shakes his head and tosses on a smile. Sylvain rinses his mouth with some water and tells Felix to lie down in the back. Head is something he _knows_ he can do well regardless of location.

Felix considers it. With Sylvain’s mouth being as amazing as it is, he’d come in an instant. For once, Felix wants to take his time. Furthermore, he isn’t sure that a tongue alone can satisfy the strange ache between his legs. Sure, it would sate his throbbing dick, but not his twitching insides that long for something to squeeze around.

“I want to do it all the way,” Felix says. “I want...you.”

Sylvain bites his lip hard and lets out a sound that he’d normally be embarrassed by. “Felix, I want you too. _So bad._ But…I don’t know if you’re ready just yet.”

Felix manages to reign in his temper, having expected this. “I’m not a child anymore.”

“I know you aren’t, but this is kind of a big deal. Your first time is _so_ important. You shouldn’t waste something like that on a guy like me.”

Felix folds his arms, refusing to acknowledge Sylvain’s self-depreciation. “If I had sex with you, would you think I’m ‘ruined?’”

“What?” Sylvain asks.

“Would you think I’m ruined?” Felix repeats. He begins to elaborate at Sylvain’s owlish blinking. “Coach and Father C always say that boys are dangerous and I have to be careful. I have to keep my virtue intact or else no good man is going to want me. My future husband will be disappointed in me. I’d be ruined.”

Sylvain, not for the first time, is grateful he hadn’t had to endure the kind of indoctrination Ingrid and Felix had, but it still makes him queasy and enraged all at once. He feels the overwhelming need to pull Felix close so he does, stroking his hair.

“Felix, of course, I wouldn’t,” He assures.

“Then, it’s fine,” Felix says. He shushes Sylvain before he can protest again. “I’m not getting married. Even if I were, it’d be to you anyway. Or have you forgotten?”

Sylvain’s heart stutters, aches. As if he could forget how he and Felix had curled up together in the manor playroom after Mrs. Fraldarius’ funeral. He was so desperate to comfort Felix that he made all sorts of promises. He’d bring Felix jerky. He’d let Felix play with his action figures. He’d buy Felix those blue light-up racecar sneakers that Rodrigue said Felix couldn’t have because they’re for boys. When Felix looked up at him with those wide eyes and asked if Sylvain would stay with him forever, he promised that too. (Along with a big wedding where Felix wouldn’t have to wear a dress, but Sylvain would be a knight.) 

“Baby, you were _six_ when you said that,” Sylvain says. And, he notes internally, very much promised to Dimitri although they were too young to know that. “Besides, I don’t think Old Domino would be too pleased with me if I climbed on him in full armor.”

“So? I was five when I realized that I’m not Genevieve Fraldarius. Am I wrong about that?”

“No,” Sylvain says.

Felix takes Sylvain’s face in his hand and tilts it until their eyes are locked together, fighting his own urge to glance away. “Look, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to, but believe me when I say I’ve been waiting for this. For a _long_ time. Like, way longer than two months.”

“Okay, okay. You win,” Sylvain swallows down the lump that’s formed in his throat. “It’s um, it’s been a while though. I don’t have anything on me. We’ll have to hit up a gas station or something.”

“You think I’d come unprepared for something like this?” Felix rifles through his gym bag before triumphantly producing a bottle of lubricant.

Sylvain lets out a wry chuckle. “That’s good to have too, but I meant protection.”

“Have you slept with anyone since you broke up with Dorothea?”

“No,” Sylvain’s response almost sounds like a question. Once again, he’s baffled by Felix’s ability to steer the conversation in seemingly opposite directions at will.

“You two broke up before winter break, right?”

“Founding Day Weekend,” Sylvain rubs the back of his neck nervously at the memory. “That was a scene.”

Although Felix had expected as much, it’s still a shock as he counts the months off on his fingers. “Eight months?” He says, sounding beyond incredulous. “ _You_ haven’t fucked _anyone_ in eight whole months?”

Sylvain manages to look exceedingly put out as he says “I do more with my life than have sex, you know.”

“Sorry,” Felix says. “Anyway, Dorothea said you guys got tested all the time and it was always clean. So, we don’t need a condom.”

“You could still get...you know…”

“Pregnant?” Felix offers. “Believe me, Manuela made sure I knew that. You could just pull out though, right?”

It’s not as if Sylvain hasn’t done just that plenty of times. Now that he’s wizened up some, he can't justify that kind of risk for a bit more pleasure. “Sorry, babe, but that’s where I draw the line. Condom or nothing.” 

Felix rolls his eyes. “I told you I’m prepared.” The confidence in his voice wanes into shyness. “I started the pill after you asked me out. And I bought this thing.” He waves the emergency contraception in Sylvain’s face.

Sylvain's eyebrows raise in surprise. “You really didn’t have to. I know the side effects can suck.”

Felix shrugs. “Yeah, well, you like sex and I’m not in a rush to be a parent.”

“...You’ve been thinkin’ about this a lot, huh?”

“Told you… Well?” Felix prompts.

“Well, then we just need one more thing, yeah?”

Felix and Sylvain hold each other’s gaze for a long moment and Felix’s expression turns sullen in response to the calm shake of Sylvain’s head. This is one of those rare times when he won’t be getting his way. Felix heaves a sigh, rifling through his gym bag before he shoving a school-branded ziptop bag into Sylvain’s hands.

Sylvain rifles through the bag until he finds something with a suitable size and texture. “Alright,” Sylvain leans back in his seat, spreading his arms wide in surrender. “Have at me.”

“Finally,” Felix scoffs. “Being the responsible one doesn’t suit you.”

Felix is out of his hoodie and T-shirt in an instant. Sylvain— who was about to complain about wanting to be the one to do that— lets out an impressed whistle instead. Even in the dim light of the parking lot he can appreciate the view. “Whoa.”

Felix blushes, tucking his bangs behind his ear. “Well, I’m no Hilda.” He tugs at the hem of Sylvain’s shirt. “Are you going to show me yours or what?” Felix gets to enjoy the flex of Sylvain’s arms as he lifts them to allow Felix to toss the shirt away. It’s not as if he hasn’t seen Sylvain shirtless before, but it’s been a while, and now that he can gaze as openly as he wants to, Felix drinks in every detail.

Sylvain’s torso is as beautifully tanned and freckled as the rest of him, dusted in downy ginger curls. Although Sylvain’s rowing days are behind him, his chest hasn’t lost a bit of its definition. The intricate tattoo that stretches from his left bicep to his shoulder and down to his pec is as immaculate as the day he’d gotten it. On the other arm, he notices a small patch and it hits him. The acrid smell from the cologne. _Tobacco_. Now that he thinks about it, he hadn’t seen Sylvain smoke all evening and the ashtray is empty. Felix feels a twinge of pride. Well, he can’t praise Sylvain too much, lest he go getting an even bigger ego. Felix resumes the inspection and bites his lips hard at the sight of Sylvain’s nipples.

Felix had been happy to see most of Sylvain’s piercings taken out, but there’s something about the barbells adorning his nipples that sends a tremor through Felix. He dares to look lower and is surprised at just how defined Sylvain’s abs are. He even has a V cut! Felix is always teasing Sylvain for being lazy and a beanpole, but clearly, he must do _some_ work. Felix risks dipping his eyes even lower, turning red at the sight of the boxer band that clings to Sylvain’s hips almost as tightly as those stupidly low-cut jeans. He tugs at them and Sylvain obligingly raises his hips.

“Oh,” Felix says, breathless at the sight of Sylvain’s erection. “Wow, that’s really going inside me.” Felix is a bit doubtful now, but if petite little Mercedes can take it, so can he.

“Only if you want it to,” Sylvain reminds him.

“I do. Just give me a minute,” Felix says as he wiggles out of his joggers. He jumps in surprise when Sylvain suddenly frees his hair. “No! Why’d you do that? It’s going to look weird!”

“I don’t care,” Sylvain says. “C’mere.” The huskiness of his voice has Felix jumping into his lap all of a second later.

They spend a few moments kissing before Felix turns his attention to Sylvain’s neck, marking it up in a way that could only be described as territorial. Sylvain doesn’t seem to mind at all, groaning appreciatively when Felix goes at his nipples as well, sucking harder than Sylvain had. If there were more room and he was more patient, Felix might just get down on his knees. As it is, his body is beginning to ache with emptiness as he regains his arousal.

“I’m ready,” Felix says.

“How do you want it?” Asks Sylvain.

Felix rolls his eyes. “Here, obviously!”

Sylvain’s snickering makes Felix feel a bit timid. Did he say something weird?

“Do you want me to fuck you here,” Sylvain squeezes Felix’s ass with one hand. “Or here?” He slips a finger into Felix so quickly that all the latter can do is gasp.

“There,” Felix stutters out.

“I’m sorry, where?”

Felix smacks Sylvain lightly. “You know where!”

“I wanna hear you say it, babe.”

Felix hates how warm his cheeks feel. “You pervert,” He admonishes, wringing his hands. “Fuck me in my pussy, you good-for-nothing!”

“Sir, yes, sir.”

Felix helps Sylvain put on the condom and slick him with lube though he’s not sure they need it. (Honestly, it’s embarrassing how hard and soaking wet he is.) After a brief debate on positions, Felix decides he wants to be on top. They slide back Sylvain’s seat as far is it will go and recline it half way. Felix stretches his arms before turning so that his back is to Sylvain’s chest, allowing himself a nervous swallow. With the car being as narrow as it is, he’ll have to rely on arm strength rather than his knees. He can do this. Plus, he’ll get to see how well years of gymnastics has paid off.

“Okay, raise up for me,” Sylvain instructs.

Felix complies as best as he can with such a low roof. While he has plenty of strength to keep himself upright, he finds comfort in Sylvain’s hands on either side of his hips. One hand moves away to line himself up with Felix’s entrance.

“Go slow, Fe. We’re not in any hurry.” 

Felix is tentative as he sinks down. The first bit of Sylvain feels strange, but not unpleasant, so Felix moves a bit faster. Immediately, the stretch leans towards painful and he tenses up.

“Don’t tense up, that’s gonna make it hurt more. Just relax for me. You’re doing good.”

Felix sighs and gives into Sylvain’s request, allowing him to sink Felix down at an easier pace while distracting him with a slew of praise and probing kisses. They both grunt when Sylvain is fully sheathed inside of him. Felix feels a hint of satisfaction at the explicative that falls from Sylvain’s lips.

“Saints, you’re tight. You okay, Fe?”

Felix takes a moment to evaluate himself. It’s an odd sensation, being so open yet so full up. Not exactly pleasurable, but it doesn’t hurt anymore. He nods. “Yeah. Can we move now?”

It’s difficult to find the leverage he needs, but between his own arm strength and Sylvain’s aid, Felix finds himself bouncing easily after a few tries. Once Sylvain begins to stroke his nipples, Felix finds that he can’t hold in his voice any longer. He bites his lip to muffle the sound. Suddenly, Sylvain pulls Felix back by the hair—which only makes Felix moan louder damn it all— to look at him. “Louder, cariño. I want to hear you.” Felix moans again but doesn’t bother holding it in. Sylvain rewards him with a generous stroke of his cock.

They continue to spur one another on, fogging up the windows and making the car rock with the force of their combined thrusting. Felix’s legs begin to quake and he lets out a curse. As good as this position feels, he’s beginning to run out of steam. He can keep up this pace for maybe another minute if he doesn’t come by then. Sylvain’s stamina, however, seems to be perfectly intact despite his having gone without sex for so long. Felix, however, will be _damned_ if he doesn’t make Sylvain come first. He’d never hear the end of it otherwise. He bites his lip as he considers his strategy. His mind drifts to their shared weakness. Felix, loathe as he is to admit it, finds it impossible to resist the endearments that Sylvain so willingly heaps upon him. And whenever he decides to whisper _not so sweet_ things, well, Felix can hardly contain himself. Sylvain likes the sound of Felix’s voice, does he? Fine. He'll hear Felix's voice alright!

“Confidence,” Felix mutters to himself as he slows to a halt. Sylvain let’s out a whine of protest, hands twitching at Felix’s hips. “Do you know what we’re going to do tomorrow?”

Sylvain is bewildered at the sudden question. “Going shopping?”

“Yeah,” Felix agrees. “We’re going to go shopping. We’re going to have lunch and then you’re going to buy me new shoes. Do you know what I’m going to buy _you,_ Syl?”

Sylvain shakes his head, the curiosity on his face giving Felix the confidence to go on.

“We’re going to go to that little shop, just outside of town,” He says, reveling in the shock on Sylvain’s face. “Yeah, Mercy told me _all_ about it. About how well she used to take care of you.”

Sylvain’s breath hitches, his eyes widening. Felix can barely contain his giddiness as he slowly rolls his hips reaching back to tease Sylvain.

“I’ll let you pick out whatever you want. Maybe something for your eyes,” He brushes his thumb against Sylvain’s brow before sliding it down to his chest. “Or maybe something for your tits.” He twists one of Sylvain’s nipples so hard that Sylvain yelp and his dick twitches inside Felix. “And of course,” Felix reaches down to squeeze at of Sylvain’s ass. “Something nice and big to go inside you.” Sylvain whimpers and it makes Felix tremble with want. “But nothing for your mouth. Do you want to know why?” Felix begins to drop himself at a brutal pace that makes him a little breathless and has Sylvain practically howling.

“After we finish shopping, we’ll go back to your place. _Mmmm_. Get cleaned up. When Dedue finally goes to work, I’m going to _ahhh_ take you up to your room. Strip you down and lay you out on those nice, clean sheets. Get you ready for me. “And then, when you can’t take it anymore _ahh ahh,_ ” Both of them are trembling now, taunt like threads ready to snap. Felix grips Sylvain’s jaw, pulling him close as he drops his voice to a whisper. “I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you **_scream._** ”

Sylvain lets out a sob, wailing as Felix rides him like the studhorse he purports to be. On the third thrust, Sylvain gasps. “Fuck! Felix! Fuck!” He cries out at the top of his lungs, and Felix feels a rush of heat inside him as Sylvain spasms beneath him.

“Shit,” Felix mutters, stroking frantically at his cock until the sweet tremors pull him under.

Awareness returns slowly.

Felix’s muscles are more relaxed than they ever get outside of the sauna. Below he feels full and warm where their bodies are connected. His spine is still singing with whatever just happened. He doesn’t feel dirty, nor ashamed. Just a simple satisfaction, like the contentment of having eaten a good meal on a holiday and preparing to nap afterward. No wonder Sylvain couldn’t stop doing this.

It takes several moments of Felix pawing at him for Sylvain to return to the present, fluttering eyelids finally focusing. Sylvain let’s out a dazed bit of laughter, giving Felix the sweetest smile he’s ever seen. Felix offers him a grin and a languid kiss in return.

“I didn’t even have to wait until tomorrow, huh? I guess that makes you my ‘scream queen.’”

The pair dissolves into giggles before slotting their mouths together once more.

* * *

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, eldest son of a noble household; winner of the Ordelia Horse Trials several years running; Arch Bishop’s list honors student since freshman year; tea connoisseur; poetic genius; art aficionado and every young lady’s dream, should **not** have to be subjected to such treatment! True, he had been rather foolish to allow that young lady from choir to drive his father’s car at such high speeds, but no one had been injured! The ticket has hardly more than a month’s allowance and only a bit of paint had come off. It wasn’t even the nice town car, just something simple for Lorenz to use to get around when the chauffeur is off duty. Surely the repairs aren’t worth _this._

“I want those auditoriums shiny like new gold, Gloucester!” Anna says cheerfully as she closes out her register. “We have a reputation to maintain!”

“Yes, ma’am,” He mutters as he goes about his shift. Lorenz bemoans his fortune as he collects empty buckets and mops floors, muttering about how disgusting the gentry can be. Thankfully, he’ll be allowed to rest once he finished this row. A small smile graces his features. Well, at least the people in these seats had taken their trash, making for easy clean-up.

“Hmm, what’s this now?” He peers at the object wedged between the seat and wall for a moment before reaching for it. Lorenz inhales sharply, recognizing it immediately. “Oh!” He cries out as he flings the undergarment away. Maybe those patrons hadn’t been so considerate after all.

“Oh, **_goddess_**! Miss Anna! Miss Anna!”

Lorenz wails as he bounds down the steps, leaving the sports bra lying on the seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I haven't posted a fic in literal years, so it was hard working up the courage for this one. Feel free to hit me up on twitter to talk more three houses. 
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
